


Dances and Dates

by DeathsLights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BUT IT'S SO CUTE, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Stiles is kind of oblivious, Stiles is so deadpool, halloween dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be Batman this year. At least he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given to me by my lovely beta kittiekat and edited by my best friend Dances-like-flames. Happy Halloween guys! *goes and dies*

**Dances and Dates**

He was supposed to be Batman this year. At least he was.

The thing about Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski was that they were best friends, brothers, each others evil accessory in schemes (okay Scott was the accomplice is Stiles' schemes), that did everything together.

Everything.

They grew up together and had taken baths together, slept in each other's houses, played together, had birthday parties together, even broken bones together. And during Halloween they always, _always,_ dressed in pairs. They went as puppies when they were younger, twin demons, then as they grew it changed to superheroes and sidekicks. And this year it was Stiles' turn to be Batman.

Or it was, until Scott stupidly fell in love and abandoned him to go get some.

Stiles grumbled, how dare Scott break tradition! They were supposed to go the Halloween School dance this year! In matching costumes! "Oh I see what this is! You see a pretty face and abandon your blood brother and leave him for the social pariah to feast on!"

Scott frowned. "Pariah?"

"The vultures of school hierarchy that will eat me alive when I show up alone at the school dance, with no one to match my sexy self."

"Stiles, what are you talking about?"

Stiles whirled around and flailed. "I'm talking about the fact that you are ditching me and going with Allison!" Scott smiled happily and sighed in bliss, his eyes glazing at the sound of her name. Stiles scowled and snapped his fingers in front of Scott's face. "Focus boy!"

Scott turned to look at Stiles, his expression earnest. "Sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to break tradition, but it's just that it's the first time that any girl has ever wanted to go with me to a dance. And it's not just any girl Stiles, it's _Allison_."

"Stop looking at me like that."

Scott tilted his head, his eyes widening. "Like what?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. They both stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Fine!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air.  "Go with Allison!" Stupid Scott and his uneven face.

The werewolf grinned brightly, his eyes crinkling in happiness."Thanks man! You're the best!"

Stiles rolled his eyes and collapsed onto his bed next to Scott. "I don't even want to go the dance anymore."

"What! No! Stiles, you have to come! The whole pack is going to be there!"

"What's the point man? Everyone has someone to go with. Boyd and Erica will probably do something with skin tight leather, okay probably just Erica. Jackson and Lydia will probably do something that involves royalty and heels, and then you and Allison will be adorable and sweetly sickening with your costumes.  I'm just going to end up in the corner being miserable. Alone." Stiles grumbled.

"You could ask someone."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Really, Scott? That's the best advice you've got?"

Scott nudged him over and settled down next to him. "Come on Stiles, I know for a fact that someone would love to go with you. Maybe even seriously maim someone to go with you."

"You have to think that Scott, because you love me and you see the awesome that is me. But the truth is, not everyone sees things the way you do." Stiles muttered as he studied his ceiling. He paused and turned to look at Scott, his eyebrow raising. "And maim? Seriously, Scott? Wouldn't I want to run away from someone like that?"

"Trust me. You won't want to run away from this person." Scott muttered under his breath. "But please Stiles. Come, things are never fun if you aren't around. I would miss you too much if you weren't there. Please? Please? Stiles, please?"

"If I end up alone you owe me a goddamn slow dance and you better look me in the eyes and whisper your undying love for me into my ears."

Both of them looked at each and burst out into hysterical bouts of laughter. Scott wheezed. "You don't have to worry; you'll find someone to take you. I know you will." He said warmly as he grinned.

Stiles smiled. "If you say so buddy."

"Trust me on that."

 "You know I wasn't kidding about that slow dance though, right?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "I promise I'll give you a slow dance, if you _don't_ have a date. But will you please come?"

Stiles waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He quickly stood and looked over his shoulder, down at Scott, his eyes glinting in malicious glee. "Come on, you're going to have to help me find and pay for a new expensive, comfortable costume since I'm not going as Batman this year."

"That was funny Stiles." Scott's smile dropped. "Wait, you aren't serious right? Stiles? STILES?"

Stiles smirked. "Come on Scotty we've got shops to hit." He paused and turned to face the werewolf. "You think if I ask Isaac he'll go with me?"

Scott grimaced and coughed. "I don't think so but there's someone else who'd like to go with you more." He shifted his eyes.

Stiles arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"I can't say."

He narrowed his eyes. "Uh huh, I'm asking Isaac."

Scott quickly jumped up. "Stiles no! You'll get Isaac killed!"

"Why would you say that?"

Scott shrugged uncomfortably. "I can't say."

"Then I'm asking Isaac."

"Stiles no! STILES!"

-.-.-.-.-

A few days before the Halloween dance, the pack was hanging out at Derek's loft for the weekly Pack meeting. Derek liked to make it sound all official, when in actuality, all they did was eat junk food and watch movies.

All the couples were draped all over each other, forcing Stiles and Derek to end up being squashed next to each other. In the beginning he would have fought for a position next to anyone else but it wasn't worth it anymore, because by the end they'd end up next to each other. Not that he was complaining. Derek radiated heat and that was a good thing with his drafty apartment, and the small, minuscule, microscopic crush he had, but that was a secondary factor. Derek was just warm, okay. He snuggled deeper into Derek's side and peeked up to see if Derek was glaring. Huh, he wasn't. The Alpha's eyes were glued to the TV. He grinned and returned his focus to the screen.

A few minutes later Derek shifted and he tensed, waiting for the inevitable shove or snarl. But all Derek did was throw his arm over the sofa, causing Stiles to slump even deeper into Derek's side. Alright then, that was weird, maybe Derek needed to stretch or something and the position was the best. Stiles glanced around the room to see if anyone else was freaked out with this, but no one was paying attention to them. Okay then, he was probably just stretching then.

-.-.-.-.-

He was warm, comfy and _safe_. He felt protected and whomever was trying to wake him could fuck off because no. He snuggled deeper into the warmth and shrugged of the hand trying to shake him awake.

"Stiles." The hand was back and it was shaking him harder.

"Noooooo." he was sleepy, why couldn't he just sleep?

"Stiles, you're drooling on Derek." Stupid voice, why would he be dro–Stiles snapped open his eyes and looked up and yeah those insane green eyes belong to Derek. He looked and that was a definitely a wet spot, blooming on Derek's henley and his arms were around Derek. Clasped around him like a some sort of octopus, monkey and koala hybrid.

Oh.

Oh shit.

Stiles quickly jumped. "Before you kill me I would like to say that you were warm and the movie was bad so sleeping was the only logical thing that could happen, and it's your fault for sitting next to me because honestly I would have fallen asleep on any werewolf because you guys radiate heat and this drafty apartment is–"

"Stiles, shut up. It's fine."

"What?" Stiles' eyebrow climbed his forehead.

Derek scowled. "I said it was fine."

Stiles coughed. "Okay." He nodded. He glanced around the room and felt his cheeks flush at the looks of amusement he received. "So I'm just going to head out and–wait! Isaac, I need to ask you something."

Isaac blinked. "What?"

"You know that since there's a dance and we are both unattached at the moment, do you want to go with me?"

"Nope. Nope." Isaac's eyes widened, he quickly shook his head. "Just no. There's someone else you should ask, just not me. No."

Stiles' mouth fell open and he glared. "Rude! You know what? I'm not going to help you with Chemistry anymore! Harris can fail your ass!"

Scott sighed and dragged his ranting best friend out the door. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"I HOPE YOU FAIL CHEMISTRY, LAHEY! AND CRY! I HOPE YOU FAIL AND CRY!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Do you think if I asked Danny he'd go with me?"

The conversation around their table ceased, everyone turned to look at Stiles.

Jackson sneered and grabbed Stiles' shirt, yanking him over the desk. "If you ask Danny, I'll gut you Stilinski."

"Wow! Possessive much, asshole? In case you forgot, Danny is his own person," Stiles said as he tried to wiggle out of Jackson's grip.

Jackson growled and let go of him. "Just don't ask Danny. There's someone else who'd like to go with you. God knows why though," He muttered as he glanced at Stiles, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "And anyone would be honored to go with this fine piece of ass."

Erica's eyes drifting down to his ass and she grinned lewdly. "That is a fine piece of ass."

Stiles nodded. "Damn right it is. But seriously, why do you guys keep saying there's someone else and then keep shooting down anyone I think might actually say yes!"

"How can someone be so oblivious?"

Scott groaned and covered his face; Allison patted his back in consolation while shooting Stiles pitying looks, the rest merely rolled their eyes and resumed their conversation.

-.-.-.-.-

"There is someone in the pack you could ask."

Stiles looked up at Derek, frowning around the highlighter cap in his mouth. He spat the cap into his hand. "Who? Everyone has a significant other except for Isaac." He glared at the back of Isaac's head darkly. "Who is apparently too good for me."

"Don't get me involved in this!" Isaac shot back.

"Someone other than Isaac. There is someone else in the pack." Derek stared at Stiles intensely.

Stiles narrowed his eyes.

Everyone leaned over their seats and turned to watch the exchange anxiously. "I think this is it," Isaac muttered as his eyes flickered between his alpha and his friend.

Jackson let out a snort. "Don't count on that too much, Lahey."

"Shut up, Jackson! We're trying to listen," Scott said as he glared at the side of Jackson's head.

"Shhhh, oh I think he's going respond!" Everyone quickly turned back to look at scene in front of them.

"Are you telling me to ask _Peter_?" He questioned incredulously.

Everyone collectively groaned.

"And there we go," Jackson muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Because dude, that is sick! Is this some bonding exercise? And you want me to take him out in public to see if he can handle the world? Or did you think that since no would take me, that a psycho undead murderer was the best bet? Pity he can't get a date! Oh I know! My undead uncle would be a great idea! No, you know what, fuck you Derek!" Stiles hazardously shoved his books into his backpack and angrily walked out of the loft, slamming the door loudly on his way out.

Derek turned to look over at his pack, frowning. "Did he–"

"Think you were telling him to take Peter out on a date?" Isaac said.

Scott nodded."Yes, yes he did."

-.-.-.-.-

"Deadpool!"

 Stiles turned and grinned, although it was hidden behind the mask. "I see you went as Catwoman."

Erica smiled sharply. "What else would I go as? But I thought you'd go as Batman. Not that I'm complaining though, because that costume displays everything so well," She said as she leered.

"I couldn't be Batman without my Robin so I decided not to go as him, so it was tie between Spiderman or Deadpool, but since I have enough sass for Deadpool, I thought why not?"

Erica let out a laugh. "Oh yes, you do have enough sass for him."

Stiles glanced around. "Where is everyone else?"

"Stiles!"

He turned and–"Scott, seriously? Are you really–Did you seriously come as a _werewolf_?"

Scott grinned and waved his fuzzy paw. "Allison wanted to go as a hunter, so I went as a wolf!"

Stile groaned and face-palmed. "The whole point was to go as something different, something unique, not to go as a something you already are!"

Scott shrugged.

"Look at Isaac! He went as a zombie! Boyd went as mad scientist!"

"If you think Scott is bad, look at what Jackson is wearing," Erica said as tilted her head towards the dance floor.

The boys whirled around to look at where she pointed. "Oh my god, is Jackson wearing a–"

"A dress?!" Scott said as his eyes widened.

"Toga, Scott. It's a toga."

"Really?" Isaac squinted. "Because it looks like a dress."

"The bigger question is, is he going commando under there?" Stiles smirked and glanced at Isaac and Scott.

Isaac grinned mischievously and turned to look at Scott. "Should we–"

"Go and see?" Scott smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

The two quickly ran off towards Jackson, Stiles snickered.

"Jackson's going to kill you."

Stiles watched as Isaac and Scott tugged of Jackson's sheet. "Worth it. So worth it."

-.-.-.-.-

Allison and Scott were dancing close together, their arms around each other and their foreheads resting against each other. Lydia and Jackson were dancing against each other, Jackson with his hands around Lydia's waist. Erica was basically using the unmoving Boyd as a pole, going up and down, and Isaac was dancing with some random pretty blonde.

Stiles grinned. Even though he didn't have anyone, he was happy for his friends. He bobbed his head in time with the music, swaying a little.

Suddenly there was warmth blooming through the thin fabric of his costume, he stiffened as he felt hands grip his waist. The hands pulled him against the others chest and he roughly swallowed because that chest was firm, hard, and definitely very sculpted. The hands on his hips forced him to move in time with the music and along with the body behind him.

Stiles looked over his shoulder and–holy shit Batman was grinding up against him, and were those abs real? The dude grinned, flashing his sharp canines. He leaned forward, his lips brushing where he his ear was, his lips brushing against the fabric. "Finally decided to shed all of your layers?"

Wait‒"Oh my god–Derek?!"

Derek smirked and tightened his grip, pulling him even closer. "I was waiting for you to ask me."

Stiles spluttered and spun around to face Derek. "Dude you gave me no sign or indication you found me irresistible or attractive! Waiting for me my ass, you could have grown a pair and asked me!"

"Irresistible?"

"Put that eyebrow down Hale, and fuck yes I am. I mean, you apparently like me enough to crash a high school dance just to dance with me," Stiles said smugly.

"How could you tell my eyebrow was up?"

"It's a thing you do; I have a sixth sense for it now," Stiles muttered as he threw his arms around Derek's neck. "But you like me, you like me enough to dress up as my favourite hero and come to a high school dance. You like me."

 Derek placed his hands on around Stiles' waist. "How could you not know? Everyone in the pack knew."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Is that why I wasn't allowed to ask anyone else, or why they kept rejecting everyone I wanted to ask? Because you're a possessive asshole?"

"I didn't tell them to do anything."

"Okay, if I did ask someone else and they came with me, what would you do?" Derek was silent. Stiles' mouth fell open. "Oh my god, you'd crash my date, wouldn't you? You would come in here like a jealous alpha werewolf and growl and then whisk me away like some stupid Victorian romance novel damsel, wouldn't you?!"

Derek smirked. "Who said you'd actually even make it to the dance with your date?"

"Wow. That is so creepy, added to your stalking you are a class A creep."

"And yet you're still here."

"I'm still here because you have such a pretty face."

"You really know how to make a guy feel special."

Stiles grinned and pressed a quick cloth covered kiss to Derek's lips. "Don't pout. I like you for much more than your face. Your creepiness is endearing to me now, it grew on me. Like mold."

"Charming, it's a really wonder why you've been single."

"Says the creeper who crashed a high school dance. And stalked a teenager."

"Aw, look guys, its true love right there." Stiles and Derek turned to look over at the pack. Erica smirked. "Took you guys long enough."

Scott smiled. "I owe you a slow dance, don't I?"

Derek's grip on him tightened, Stiles grinned. "Sorry to break your heart buddy, I know how much you were looking forward to placing your hands all over this, but my boyfriend wouldn't like that. He's kind of a possessive jerk."

"I'm your boyfriend now?"

Stiles nodded. "Yup, you're stuck with me now."

Derek smiled. "Good."

"I didn't think anyone could be sappier than McCall. I think I'm going to puke."

"Go fix your dress, Jackson." Stiles muttered absently.

"It's a toga! A TOGA!"

Isaac smirked and flicked the white sheet. "It flutters. Like a dress."

Scott let out a laugh. "It brings out your curves so well."

Allison stifled her laughter. "I have some eye shadow that would go well with that."

"Oh I have some eyeliner!" Erica said.

Jackson stepped back horrified. "Get away from me you freaks!" He turned to look at his girlfriend. "Lydia, help me!"

Lydia smiled widely. "And I have some lip gloss."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Oh hell no." He bolted, the rest of the pack running after him.

Stiles let out a laugh. "Get pictures!” He turned and grinned up at Derek.

“You seriously thought I was asking you take Peter?”

“Shut up!”

“Peter? Seriously? Peter?”

“Fuck you! Shut up!”


End file.
